1. Field of the Invention
Gymnastic devices; portable exercisers unattached in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Occasionally a descriptive term in this application may be shortened so as to recite only a part rather than the entirety thereof as a matter of convenience or to avoid needless redundancy. In instances in which that is done, applicant intends that the same meaning be afforded each manner of expression. Thus, the term cylindrical cord enwrapping pad (1) might be used in one instance but in another, if meaning is otherwise clear from context, expression might be shortened to cord enwrapping pad (1) or merely pad (1). Any of those forms is intended to convey the same meaning.
The term emplace or any of its forms when used in this application means the joining of two objects or parts so as to unite them in a reasonably easily removable way, such as the cylindrical cord enwrapping pad's (1) connection laterally across the posterior portion of the operator's (100) thorax or that of the operator's (100) hand with the cylindrical strap enwrapping pad (18) of a strapped handgrip assembly (10).
The term attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by bolts, welds or adhesives. Thus it is stated herein that panel strapping (26) is attached to the elastic panel (20).
The word emplace is also consistent in meaning with the word "detachable" as occasionally used in connection parlance but not in this application, since it is derived from the root attach.
Where the term is employed, rigid emplacement connotes the meaning that the object is removable but only with some degree of difficulty, such as might be encountered in separating two parts--for example, an embedded stopper (4) from a hollowed elastic exercise cord end (7).
Employment of the words connect, join, mechanically link or any of their forms is intended to include the meaning of both in a more general way.
The word comprise may be construed in either of two ways herein. A generic term used to describe a given one of a number of specific elements is said to comprise it, thereby characterizing the specific element with equivalency in meaning for the generic term. Thus, the means of joining the elastic exercise cord (2) and handgrip strapping (16) may be said to comprise a connection bar (13), meaning that in the particular instance, the bar (13) is the joining means.
However, the word comprise may also be used to describe a feature which is part of the structure or composition of a given element. Thus, a connection bar (13) may be said to comprise strap channels (15), meaning that the structure of the bar (13) is such as to have those channels (15) as a feature of its (13) structure. The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the two uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
Terms relating to physical orientation such as up, down, higher and lower refer to the positioning of the exerciser in the manner in which it is typically oriented for use. Thus, in the performance of pushups, the operator's (100) hands and arms are spoken of as forcing his (100) or her (100) stiffened body upwards.
The word thorax when used herein designates the portion of the operator's (100) body between the neck and waist.
Numerous exercise devices have emerged in the prior art which require no attachment to independent supports. These have often been referred to as isometric, isotonic, isokinetic and other identifiers. They share the important feature of portability. Most involve stretching each arm outward in expansion against resistance provided by the device in what are known as "chest pulls".
Another category which has proved to be popular involves stretching against resistance emplaced along the back of the neck in what might be designated neck tugs.
Many highly beneficial exercises involve no device at all, of course. One of these is the "pushup" in which the operator (100) lies face down on the floor (200), stiffens his body and raises himself or herself upwards by pressing the palms of his or her hands against the floor (200). Representative of one trend of thought are at least two inventors who provide devices which lessen the force required to accomplish pushups. U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,800 issued to Mullen employs a spring loaded platform and U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,305 issued to Selsam, a spacer block to change the body angle during performance.
Applicant is not alone, however, in considering it important to allow an external force to impede the pushup rather than help it along. The greater exertion required enhances muscle building not otherwise attainable.
Some of the prior art devices employ structures comprising a certain degree of both rigidity and flexibility--that is, one of semi-rigid composition--positioned about a given part of the body to provide the sought after resistance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,154 issued to Mattox and U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,166 issued to Gordon are of this sort.
One assembly, that devised in U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,481 issued to Darkwah, provides the elastic enwrapment function de hors a padded cushioning element. While this device might be successfully employed in performing pushups, the absence of padded enwrapment subjects the operator (100) to undesired stresses. For such purpose, the device also comprises an array of cording inconvenient for pushups.
There is also a group of devices which employ the principle of enwrapping a first part of the body with a band or similarly functioning element interconnecting a second part of the body with flexible exercise cord (2). These include U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,070 issued to Leseberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,412 issued to Prsala; U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,096 issued to Ponce; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,486 issued to Sheeler.
Along the lines of the devices functioning in the manner just discussed are those in which the enwrapping element comprises sufficient thickness so as to provide cushioning at its site of body contact. They are, therefore, relevant to the performance of pushups, although they do not specifically address that form of exercise. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,949 issued to Hathaway, U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,059 issued to Romney; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,248 issued to Vani.
Some of the enwrapment and elastic cord (2) combinations tend toward body harness configuration which could conceivably be adopted in but are not highly material to pushup performance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,707 issued to Bosch and U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,432 issued to Gvoich are two of these.
There are also partial body enwrapment configurations which employ nonelastic cording designed to slide freely within cushioning tubing. These include U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,875 issued to Elkin and the Gvoich patent, supra.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,874 issued to Sleichter, III, et. al. illustrates a device which resembles some of the foregoing in comprising material along the midlength of its elastic cording (2). However, that element serves other than an enwrapping or cushioning function.
An examination of the foregoing prior art devices readily discloses that their principle of operation requires such increased effort against resistance by parts of the body other than those involved with pushups. Presumably, the application of such a principle to the performance of pushups did not occur to those inventors. As mentioned supra, the only innovations concerning pushups addressed easier-to-overcome devices rather than any which might make them more difficult to perform. In view of that trend, the fact the devices encumbering pushups with increased resistance did not appear is not really surprising. Indeed, not all are capable of performing a pushup correctly against added resistance. As meritworthy as easier-to-overcome devices might be for certain rehabilitative purposes--post hospital recovery, for example--athletic muscle building beyond the norm can be accomplished only by making the exercise task more difficult.
What is needed is a simple, portable unit or assembly which provides resistance the operator (100) performing pushups must overcome. Ideally, a device with which the resistance increases proportionately with the degree of body raising--such as one employing elastic means in a particular way--would be ideal. Such a device, if available, would permit the development of a protocol or method for performing pushups not previously employed.
It would, thus, be highly beneficial to employ devices which have already been developed, such as by that of Vani and others for neck tugging and to shape that device to fit the part of the operator's (100) body employed for the pushup--namely the upper thorax.
Except for a singular consideration, the Vani tubular cushioning cylindrical pillow is well suited to this end. Because the strapped handgrip assembly (16) therein allows the handgrip strapping (16) to pull into a vertex at the point the strapping (16) meets the elastic cord (2), the pushup operator's (100) hands would be subjected to unsatisfactory tension as the pulled straps (16) bite into the sides of the hands. Where pushups are concerned, some means of forcing the straps laterally apart above the back of the operator's (100) hands would be extremely helpful.
Further, while experience demonstrates that a singular cord is, in general, sufficient to withstand the wear pushups bring to bear upon it, the sharing of the pushup resistance load by more than one cord (2) would be an enhancement all the more beneficial in increasing its (2) longevity.
A review of the foregoing patterns of development demonstrates an extensive variety of approaches to the provision of resistance for exercise. Nevertheless, the needs or objectives pointed out supra thus far remain only partly addressed in the prior art. Some, such as that just immediately discussed, have not been met at all.